Two Lives Two Loves
by GirlPower101
Summary: COMPLETEDSerena's parents sent her to america to live with her cousin to learn about responsibility 1 year later she returns how will everyone react to the new Serena?
1. Changed

On the plane home Serena remembers that fateful day 1 year ago when she recieved the news.

Flashback

"Serena will you come in the living room your father and I want to talk to you about somthing"

"Sure momma I'll be right there"

As Serena walks into the living room she notices the concerned sadness in their eyes

"Whats going on momma? Papa?"

When she sat down on the couch across from her parents she got butterfles in her stomache telling

her this isnt going to be good.

"Serena we, your father and I, think its time you take some responibility in your life and because we

know we cant force you to do anything, even though we've tried in the past, we think you should go

and live with your cousin Selene in California. We've already talked to her and she says she'll help

you with everything getting a job, washing your own clothes, cooking for yourself. Serena we love

you but we obviously cant get you to take responsibility while under our roof."

Irene felt her heart start to break as she watched the tears flow down her daughters face.

"Serena you are 17 years old and we cant keep supporting you. You'll be gone for your last year of

highschool."

Serena watched her mother get up and leave to go to her room.

"Daddy why?" Serena managed to croak out through hysterical crying.

"Sweetheart, baby, its going to be ok. We love you and its because we love you that we're doing this.

We want you to be able to things on your own when you move out. You'll only be gone for the school

year it'll go by so fast and before you know it you'll be back home. Ok?"

"When will I be leaving?" Serena managed to choke out after calming down a bit.

"At the end of the week." Replied Ken.

End Flashback

Serena also remembered the reaction of her friends when she told them.

Flashback

"OH MY GOD Serena! You are so lucky" Squealed and excited Mina.

"No kidding all the education oppertunities. Wow!" Added a jelous Amy.

"Your parents have the right idea Serena who know maybe when you come back you'll be less of a

cry baby" Included Raye with a malicious tone.

"Raye that was totally uncalled for shes going to be gone for a year and all you can do is point out

her faults" Growled an overly protective Lita.

As her friends continued to argue and glare she decided to go home and start packing when she

bumped into an all too familiar body.

"Hey watch where your going meatball head!" Remarked Darien.

But Serena was to depressed to even care and continued to sulk home.

End Flashback

Serena looked out her window on the plane while thinking back on that day that changed her life, her

personality and her soul. It seemed to her that no one wanted her there except for Lita, her family

wanted her gone, her friends wanted her gone, and Darien was probably exstatic. But she had to

admit she liked the new Serena. She was more graceful, smarter, and definitly independant. But she

wasnt sure if everyone else would, although now she really couldnt care what everyone else thought

because they didnt want her around, they thought she was a cry baby and whether or not they liked

her change was too bad because she wasnt gonna change again.

"Ladies and gentlemen the plane will be landing in 10 minutes please fasten your seat belts"

Announced the flight attendant.

As Serena walked through the gate after the plane had landed she spotted her so-called friends and

family right away. But they didnt seem to notice her as she walked up to them her family and friends,

at first were confused as too who this young woman was until it finally clicked.

"Serena?"


	2. First Day Back

"Hey" Replied Serena with an unenthusiastic tone.

"You look...different" Commented her mother.

Serena looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a black bikini top with a leather jacket over top

with black jeans and high heeled sandals.

"I hadnt noticed. Anyways do you think we can go home im really tired and tomorrow I need to go

out and find a job." Replied Serena

"Of course sweet heart. Did you want to get somthing to eat first?" Questioned Ken.

"Nah I'm really tired"

Her parents and brother were completly speechless. The car ride home was a silent one. But Serena's

mind kept going thinking about the life she had for only 1 year. She had an awsome apartment, friends

that loved her and didnt want her to go and a boyfriend that she couldnt stop kissing. She loved her life

in Califonia. Selene took her in and gave her everything she needed, love support and friendship. Her

grades rose dramatically, she chose to start out new. New clothes a new hairstyle, a new life. After

the first few weeks of shock she adjusted. She met her boyfriend Seiya in february 6 months after she

arrived. They were introduced by Selene and were immediatly attracted. Serena was furious with her

parents. first they send her away from the life she grew up in then they take her away from the life she

came to love. But she was going to keep to her vow and not change for them again.

When they arrived home somwhere around 2:00 in the afternoon there were deliverly men at the door.

Serena knew what they were delivering, her family on the other hand were confused.

"Are anyone of you Serena Moon by any chance?" Questioned one of the delivery men.

"Yeah I am. Wheres the stupid form i have to sign?" Replied Serena

The delivery man that asked the question handed her the clipboard and she gratefully sign as the men

were taking the 2002 yamaha R6 out of the truck.

"Serena is that yours?" asked her little brother Sammy.

She didnt answer the question instead took the bike and pushed it up the driveway and out of view of

pedestrians. That bike was Serena's pride and joy, next to Seiya of course. It was black with blood

red flames across the front. She called it Hell's Fire. With the modifications she made on her own it

was the fastest bike in California.

"Oh Serena, by the way the girls called yesterday and wanted to get together with you today or

tomorrow. They said they would be at the arcade both days if you wanted to join them for a bit to

catch up." Irene told her. Serena gave a sigh.

"Ok i'll acctually take my bike for a spin over there after I take my stuff up to my room. If its alright with

you guys? I havent rode on this for about a month, i had to send it early for it to get here on time" Serena replied.

Irene looked over at Ken with worry. They didnt know their daughter knew how to ride a motorcycle

let alone have one.

"Sure but tomorrow why dont the four of us spend the day together and go to the beach or somthing.

We want to know wat you've been up to this last year"

"No problem mom" Serena shouted behind her back. Eager to get that power, speed and strength

between her legs again. ( AN: Hehe i had to add that)

Serena raced back downstairs and out the door faster then shes ever done. Hopped on her bike,

slammed her helmet on her head, reved the engine and sped off taking as long as she could to

get to the arcade. She always loved to ride on her bike after a half an hour of driving around she

finally ended at the arcade.

"Oh man look at that bike, that has got to be the most awsome bike out there. I love that bike."

Screamed Andrew.

Everyone turned their heads toward the arrival of the bike and its owner. Everyone in the arcade was

admiring the bike from afar. Lita, Raye, and Mina all oooed at the bike and started gossiping about its

owner and wondering what he looked like. The Serena got off her bike and walked into the arcade with

everyone gawking at her she shook her head at removed her jacket then her helmet.

"SERENA!" Screamed the girls as they ran over to Serena and doggy piled her.

"Hey Andrew can I get a coke please?"

"Sure Serena. Its good to see you again" Replied Andrew.

When Serena got her drink the four girls ushered her over to their booth to hound her with questions

about her year in California. After an hour or so the girls were still wondering what happened to the

Serena they came to love when a voice ,Serena hoped shed never hear again, asked "Well now girls

its rude not to introduce me too your new friend, I'm Darien Shields miss?"Asked Darien.

Serena turned towards Darien. 'He doesnt remember me' she thought 'this could be interesting.

"So you dont remember me huh? Well lets see if i can jog your memory. Andrew can i have another

coke please?" Serena asked

"Oh no, you are not doing it Serena. We've had one peacefull year with out your fights with Darien

its not going to start again." Replied Andrew.

"Oh, ok no problem, if you all had such a peacfull life without me then i'll be going, sorry for messing it up"

Serena then walked out of the arcade put her helmet back on and rode away on her bike, Completly

oblivious to all the pleas and crys from her friends asking her to stay. She rode off to the address that

Seiya gave her. It was the address of Seiya's brothers, Yaten and Taiki, whom she met in California and

got along quite well with. As she arrived at the address she realized it was a bar. 'They live in a bar?'

Serena questioned herself. 'No no they probably live above the bar. Serena walked and immediatly was

pulled into a hug by her boyfriends brothers.

"Hey guys i've missed you, i didnt know you lived in a bar" Serena joked.

"Oh you little goof ball you always know how to get us to smile when did you get back?" Questioned Yaten.

"I got back a few hours ago today was just the worst day possible. Would i be able to get a beer im really

stressed out" Replied Serena.

Taiki went and got her a beer and she told them all about her first day back. Hours later she sat there still

sipping on her beer, since she started drinking it was usually only when she was stressed out and she never

had more than one.

"Girl thats harsh, and they're supposed to be your friends. With friend like that who needs enimies"

Exclaimed Yaten.

"Yea i know anyways i gotta get going to get some sleep i'll come by again, thanks again guys" She thanked

Yaten and Taiki and headed home just to flop on her bed at five o'clock.


	3. Past and Present

Serena woke before everyone else at five thirty. She unpacked all her things and decided to go for

her morning jog. Serena got into the habit of jogging over in california. She found out that, for her,

jogging prepairs her for the day. When she got back to her house around six o'clock in the morning

her family still wasnt up yet, so for even more surprises for her family she took a shower and made

breakfast, scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon and a pot of coffee. Just as she was finishing up

her mom and dad walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by Serena and breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Serena how did you sleep"

"Good, mom, how about you two?"

"We slept alright, we're all going to the beach today, right?"

"Yep I promised you I would spend the day with you, by the way when are we leaving?"

"We should leave around eight. I'll go and get Sammy up so we can all have breakfast together."

Serena's mom left the kitchen to go get Sammy up.

"Serena although im not to happy with the motorcycle im really proud at all you've accomplished

you've grown so much." Ken whispered to Serena as he gave her a big hug.

"Thanks dad im happy to hear you say that. Not about the motorcycle of course but everything else"

When Irene and Sammy came back down the four of them sat together at the table to eat asking

Serena about her time in California. of course she left out the details of her boyfriend and the parties

she had with Selene. When they finished up eating the breakfast Serena ushered them out of the

kitchen so that they could get ready and so that she could make lunch for them at the beach.

When they all came back down woken up and ready Serena asked "Mom, dad if its alright with

you guys do you mind if Sammy rides with me, thats of course if he wants to and we'll stop by

a store to get some drinks?"

"Oh please, please mom can i go with Serena please, please, pleaseeeeee?"

"Sure i guess so we'll meet you to at the beach and the first group there will find a good spot on

the sand how about that?"

"Yeah alright. Sweeeeeet!"exclaimed an excited Sammy.

As they all got there vehicles Serena and Sammy rode off to find the nearest store to buy drinks

for the day. She knew her parents were talking about the way she's changed.

(AN :** bold **is for Ken regular is for Irene)

"So what do you think of the new Serena Ken"

**"Well she sure is different, the problem is though do we like this change in her I mean **

**when we sent her off to Selene I thought she was just going to come back the same **

**Serena with more maturity but it seems she came back a totally different person"**

"I know what you mean i just dont know how were going to deal with this. I miss the old Serena"

**"I do to but we wanted her to become more responsible and now she is, shes become **

**independant and mature. Why dont we just have a good day today and who knows **

**maybe after a while she'll go back to her old self."**

"Your right Ken we'll just leave it alone, for now"

"Ok sammy what kind of drinks should we get?"

"Why dont we get juice and pop. Orange juice and...Sprite. Is that ok with you Serena?"

"Sounds good to me Sammy. Ok lets go pay for the dinks and beat mom and dad to the beach."

"Ok um... Serena I missed you"

"Oh I missed you too Sammy"

They gave each other a big warm hug, paid for their drinks and raced to the beach.

When they got to the beach they couldnt find their parents anywhere so they went and found the

best spot on the beach and considering no one else was there it was pretty easy to look. They

settled down on their blanket and put some lotion on while they were waiting for their parents.

"Serena why did you change so much?" Sammy asked his sister

"Well for a couple of reasons Sammy. One mom and dad want me to change. They wanted me to

be more mature and responsible ,but i know thats not what you meant. Second the real reason i

changed so much is because everyone didnt seem to like me the way i was. I was always being

made fun of, teased, being critisized and when mom and dad said they were going to send me to

California i decided to start a new leaf, be the other side of me that was bursting to get out. I'm still

the same girl i was when i left it's just now its harder to see."

"I liked you the way you were Serena, and i like who you are now. I dont mind which person you

want to be just as long as you stay my sister. I love you Serena."

"I love you to Sammy"

For the second time in half an hour the two siblings embraced each other in another warm hug but

this one was different this one held a connection between brother and sister, best friends.

"So Serena what did you pack for lunch?" Asked Irene interupting their warm hug.

"Well i packed alot. We have sushi, domburi with tempura, onigiri and sashimi." Replied Serena.

"Wow that is alot well how about we sit and talk while we're waiting for the waves to dye down?"

"Acctually mom i put my surf board in the back of your car so i could surf for a bit if you dont mind?"

"Oh okay sure well you go and hit the waves and we'll sit back and watch"

Serena went and got the board, attached it to her ankle and ran into the water.

Her parents couldnt believe that the 17 year old girl that was shy, conservative and quiet turned into

this outgoing, mature and independant adult. The watched in amazement as she surfed the waves.

They remembered her being afraid of the waves. When she came back from the water around noon

they all sat down and ate their lunch while Serena told them all about America and the people there.

She told them how Selene introduced her to all of Selenes friends, her job as a waitress at a club

called Starlights and what school was like over there. At around four o'clock they decided to start

heading back home and because Sammy was so tired he decided to ride with his parents on the

way back.

"I'll be home in a bit im just going to go look around for some job oppertunities alright"

"No problem Serena we'll see you later"

As Serena packed up her things Lita had come up to her after her parents left to talk to Serena.

"Serena i'm really sorry about yesterday" Lita apologized.

"Lita listen i should be apologizing to you. You and Sammy were they only ones who didnt want

me to go. You two were the only ones who liked me for who i was. I shouldnt have treated you like that.

I know this is no excuse but i was so pissed off at everyone else who were happy to see me go. And

now that im back and different still no likes me for who i am except for Sammy."

"Serena thats not true we all missed you while you were gone. Me, Amy, Raye, Mina, Andrew and ,as

hard as this is to believe, Darien spent all our time in the arcade talking about you. We all thought is

was just one big dream that you would come in like you always did get in a fight with Darien and come

sit with us. I'm not supposed to tel you this but im going to anyways. The day after you left Darien was

wondering where you were, and when we told him, he well... he cried, right there in the arcade infront

of everyone. I never thought id see the day when Darien would cry but he did. It wasnt hysterical crying

but he had tears falling down his face for hours. Raye and him talked for hours and she ended up crying

too, hell we all did Serena we couldnt believe that you were gone. I just wanted to tell you that and i

hope that you will come to the arcade again. Everyone wants to apologize. Will you think about it please?"

"Lita come sit on the sand with me i want to tell you everything that happened out in California. When i

arrived in California i decided to start a new life, a life that i wanted to live, i wanted to do things i really

wanted to do. Selene took me out shopping so i could get new clothes. After a couple of days of meeting

her friends it was time to start school again and for the first time in my life i enjoyed school. I took a whole

bunch of new classes like mechanics and welding and i went on with the normal classes. As months went

on i still hadnt found a job and me and Selene were running low on money so one night i went out to find a

job but i had no such luck. On my way back home i was mugged. Luckly Seiya was walking by the alley

that the mugger dragged me into and saved me. He then walked me home and we talked about everything.

When i mentioned i needed a job he asked me to come work for him as a waitress at his bar. After i accepted

everything went up hill from there. I took karate classes so i could defend my self, and since i was making

so much money, cause the tips were great, i decided to get a vehicle. Thats where the cycle came in. I

loved it out there. Me and Seiya ended up dating and he was so sweet he respected the fact that i wanted

to wait till i was married to have sex and i still stick by that. When it came the day for me too come back

to Tokyo everyone was depressed they all told me how much they would miss me, they even threw a going

away party for me. I got to say good my to all my friends and in away it was the happiest and saddest day

of my life . I found friends who loved me enough to say they'll chain me to my bed till i agree to stay, they

were only joking though. Me and Seiye decided to be friends because a long distance relationship would

be to hard for us."

"Serena im sorry we all acted like we were happy to see to go but we thought that would be easier than

crying your eyes out. Im sorry."

"Its ok Lita i'll tell you what, if you come with me we'll go to the arcade right now. What do you say?"

"Sure"


	4. A Talk With Seiya

Serena and Lita jumped on Serenas Bike and headed towards the Arcade all the while Serena's mind

was turning about what Lita had just told her. 'The really missed me and Darien was crying when i left.

I didnt expect this. Im gonna have to really think on this for a while. I dont know what to make of this.

Serena and Lita arrived at the arcade. Hesitantly Serena followed her friend into the arcade still

pondering on everything she was just told.

"Serena im so sorry i didnt mean that we didnt want you hear its just that i didnt want you and Darien

to start fighting again. I'm really very sorry." Andrew begged for her forgivness.

"Listen Andrew I dont want to think about that right now can i just get a chocolate shake please?"

Serena replied.

"Sure Serena its on the house"

Serena looked around at the arcade while everyone was staring at her one face popped out above

all others, Darien. As she walked towards him she glared at everyone to go back to there business.

They did however still maintaining the majority of their attention on Serena. Serena was now infront of

Darien who was staring and acting like a statue. She slowly covered the distance between their bodies

and leaned up placing her cheek next to his and whispered in his ear,

"Whats the matter loverboy cat got your tongue" and she nipped his ear lobe before walking away. But

before she could get to far Darien grabbed her arm and spun her around to snag her into a blazing kiss.

She snaked her hands up his chest and into his hair only to pull back on his hair and seductivly whisper

to him, "Do that again and i'll make sure junior never stands tall again"

Serena sat down at the counter to drink her milkshake while her friendstalked to her about anything they

could think of besides the little display that went on between her and Darien. Darien on the other hand

still stood where he was thinking about what just happened. ' Whoa what happened to the old Serena, the

one i loved. The old Serena was sweet, kind, caring, and shy. This ones just wild, spontaneous, seductive,

and ruthless. What the hell happened'.

After an hour or so of talking Serena said her goodbyes and stepped out og the arcade she didnt even need

to turn around to know who was behind her.

"Yes, Darien?"

"What happened to you Serena? You used to be so kind and caring now your ruthless and wild. What

happened to you? Where did the old Serena go?"

"Oh the old Serena is still around she just shows herself to those who care about her."

"I cared about her. I still do. I want her back."

"Well Darien you have a funny way of showing it. Always teasing me about my grades and my hair. Yea

sure that shows you care. I have to go i need to go see some friends about a job."

At that Serena left Darien standing on the sidewalk and rode towards Starlight.

" Yaten, Taiki where are you guys?" Shouted Serena into an empty bar.

"Upstairs Serena come on up" Replied Yaten.

As Serena walked up the stairs she noticed four people she didn't recognize. They were four woman. One

was 5' 7" with dark green hair that went down to her calfs and maroon colored eyes. Another one of them

was 5' 5" with aqua marine hair down to her shoulders and aqua marine eyes. The third was 5' 9" with dirty

blonde hair and navy blue eyes. The fourth looked like a child. She was 4' 7" with blackish purple hair and

violet eyes.

"Serena this is Trista, Michelle, Amara and Hotaru they are our waitresses. Speaking of waitresses, Seiya

said that you might be looking for a job and our business is sky rocketing did you want a job with us?"

Asked Taiki.

"Acctually thats why i came over. If you guys dont mind of course. I still have my uniform from Seiya's bar."

"Hey thats no problem we need another waitress and your looking for a job. We'll be killing to birds with one

stone and we wont have to train you cause you already know the ropes. So when did you want to start?"

"As soon as possible. I'm running out of money and i want to get my own apartment soon."

"Ok you can come tomorrow night at nine and that will give you an hour to get to know where everything is."

"Awsome do you mind if i have a beer or two and hang with you guys for a bit?"

"No problem Serena besides you should get to know the girls"

That was all Serena needed. She was given a beer and sat down with the girls and the two guys that were

like her brothers and talked about everything. Turns out Trista and Hotaru were cousins that shared an

apartment just down the street and Amara and Michelle were lovers. Taiki and Yaten had decided to make

Amara the bouncer because she was very protective of her girlfriend and threw more people out of the bar

then acctually serving them. Serena ended up getting to know all of them really well. At nine Serena decide

she should go considering the bar would be opening in an hour and the girls needed to get ready. When

Serena got home she informed her parents of her new job and told them that the owners of the bar were good

friends of hers and that she met them when they came to visit their brother out in California. Although she still

left out the part where their brother, Seiya, was her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey mom do you mind if i call a friend out in California i'll pay for the phone bill?"

"I guess Serena" Her mother replied.

Serena got on the phone and dialed the all too familiar phone number with some added digits.

RING...RING...RI "Hello?"

"Seiya? its me Serena ive missed you so much!"

"Oh hey baby i've missed you to. Everyone is so depressed about you being gone."

"God you have no idea how much i want to be there right now. I barely recognize this place anymore."

"I know sweetheart why dont you tell me how your first couple of days back has been? And i dont care how

long its gonna take i wanna hear every detail!"

"Alright well for starters my bike got here just before me and my parents arrived at their house. I can already tell

they dont like the new me but thats their problem now they wanted me to change and now i have and i wont

change again. Anyways i took it for a spin over to the arcade and no one recognizd me until i took off my helmet.

They all bombarded me with questions. Man they havnt changed a bit, they still act like giddy teenagers and they

told me i needed to get mature. Then, you remember that guy i told you about the one that always teased me,

well he had the nerve to ask for my name like i was just some ordinary chick off the street. I wanted to remind

him who i was but Andrew wouldnt allow me to dump pop on his head. I was so pissed off i said somthing

horrible to them all before i left the arcade. Then i went to your brothers bar and wound down with them for a

bit man Darien got me so pissed off. After that i went home and slept for twelve hours strait i havnt slept like

that in a long time. I woke up did my normal rountine and jogged totally shocked my parents by making

breakfast and lunch cause they wanted to go to the beach. We spent the day there and when my parents

and brother left i was getting ready to leave and Lita came up to me and apologized for everyones behaviour.

We talked for a bit before she convinced me to go to the arcade with her. When we got there all my old

friends and Andrew apologized to although there wasnt really anything to apologize for. I saw Darien staring

at me so i asked him if a cats got his tongue and you wanna know what he had the nerve to do?"

"What?"

"He kissed me"

"WHAT? I swear to god Serena im gonna come pay you a visit next month. I know we arnt dating anymore

but when you told me what that guy did to you before you came here i wanted to kill him and im coming

down nextmonth to see you and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Seiya i want you to come down but not for that reason. I already gave him a warning that if he does that

again then i'll make sure his counter part never stands tall again. Anyways i wanna tell you what else

happened. After i left the arcade i went back to your brothers and they gave me a job at there bar.

Even without you here i'll still have alot of protection because one of the girls is being made a bouncer

instead ,because of her over protective nature, and she wont let anyone touch any of us. After i got to know

them better i came home and called you."

"Ok Serena i'll only come down to see you but if that guy does anything to make you upset i will beat the

living pulp out of him and im pretty sure Yaten and Taiki will help cause they love you like a sister. Ok?"

"Alright Seiya that sounds reasonable but i gotta be getting to bed i have to prepare for tomorrow, its

my first day."

"Ok dumpling i'll talk to you later and i will definatly see you nextmonth ok?"

"Alright baby i love you bye"

"Love ya to sweet dreams"

Little did Serena know that Seiya was coming sooner than a month.

"Yaten? Its Seiya im coming down next week, can you guys make room for me in your apartment? Great thanks and dont tell

Serena she thinks im coming down in a month. Bye"

Hey guys i need your reviews and your opinion should i make this a Serena/Seiya story or Serena/Darien story ? Your

opinion matters hope you like the chapter!


	5. Dariens Vindication

Serena walked into the change room that Taiki informed her was hers and got into her uniform which

was designed as a sailor outfit. Hers was a black base, that showed a fair amount of cleavage, with

a red skirt that ended mid theigh, red knee high stilettos, and red elbow length gloves. Every waitress

that worked at Starlights had exact unifroms only diffrent colors. Trista's was a green and purple,

Hotaru's was purple and black, Amara's was yellow and navy blue, and Michelles was aqua and

navy blue. The Kou brothers were so obsessed with female sailor outfits that it was disturbing. After

Serena was changed she prepared for the five hours of loud music, horny drunk guys, and tabacco

smoke. Although this job wasnt the most glamerous it did have one very good point, the tips were great.

"So what section am i in Yaten?"

"Two right next to Michelle and Hotaru."

"Ok cool. So when does everyone start coming in?"

"Well we have are regulars between ten and twelve but after that the place is packed."

"Ok no problem then. It'll be exactly like when i worked at Seiya's bar."

One o'clock came around and Serena was on her toes. She was used to this kind of thing over at

Seiya's bar but it looked like the other three girls we're still adjusting. Trista was doing pretty good

considering she had long legs and could get around pretty fast. Hotaru was a different story though.

Because she was so short she was practically running around with its head cut off. Since Michelle

was around Serena's height she was getting around pretty well her only flaw though was that she

was too nice. Guys would try to take advantage of her and that was Amara's wealness. She got all

riled up and threw out any guy that tried to take advantage of her girlfriend.

"Hey Hotaru you want me to take a couple of tables for you?"

"You wouldnt mind Serena? Thanks your a life saver."

Serena always liked helping people. I guess you could say it was both her weakness and her strength.

With her taking a few tables from Hotaru she was able to be constantly moving through out the whole night.

'Uh im so exhausted, that place is worse than Seiyas' Serena thought to her self as she flopped herself

down on her bed at three in the morning. All the girls stayed behind to help Yaten and Taiki clean up.

Serena walked through a park hand in hand with Seiya talking about life and their futures. While admiring

all the roses and bird flying aboutunder the shade of the tall trees

"Serena, i've loved you since the moment i laid eyes on you and i couldnt imagine myself with anyone else.

Will you marry me?" Seiya pleaded while on one knee.

"Serena, please dont marry him marry me instead?" Darien begged. while at her other side.

Serena looked from Darien to Seiya and back to Darien again.

"I...I..."

Serena shot up from her bed drenched in sweat. "I dont know where that came from" She said to herself.

Serena looked over at the clock it was 9 in the morning. ' Six hours of sleep hmmmm yea that'll do i'll

just take a nap later on before work. She decided to take a shower and head towards the arcade to get

somthing to eat out of the 250 dollars she made in tips last night.

Serena placed her order with andrew and went to sit with the girls.

"Serena can i talk to you for a moment? Please?" Darien asked.

"Lead the way"

Darien led her into the back room of the arcade.

"Serena i want to apologize. I know you've already heard to many apologizies but let me get this out.

I want to apologize for everything. The name calling the teasing and the kiss. Can we please start

out as friends?"

"Darien i wont start out as your friend you hurt me to much in the past for me to befriend you so

quickly. I will however give you a second chance at getting to know me but as strangers. Considering

we dont know that much about each other anyway it shouldnt be a problem right. Do we have an

agreement?" Serena replied.

"Hey i'll take that over your hatred any day."

"Good, now i gotta get back out there my food should be ready."

"Do you mind if i sit with you guys?"

"No i dont mind"

Serena led the way to the table with the girls grabbing her food on the way.

"What were you two doing back there?" Mina questioned the two while raising an eyebrow.

"Darien was apologizing for being a self absorbed asshole to before i left."Replied Serena before she

wolfed down her whole burger.

"You still have your appitite i see." Remarked Lita while changing the subject before Darien could get

his two cents in.

"Hey i didnt get a break last night at work!"

"You already have a job. Where?" Asked Raye

"Over at the Starlights. the owners are good friends of mine from California."

"THATS A BAR!" Barked Darien.

"Yea so. Whats your point." Serena retorted.

"My point is that its a BAR."

"And since when do you have a say in where i work. Last time i checked, over a year ago you were

telling me to get a job because i was lazy. Besides like i said the owners are good friends of mine

and they wouldnt let any guy touch me and i can take care of myself."

"I wasnt insisting that you would get hurt. Im still trying just to get used to the new you. Im sorry."

"Thats quite alright." Serena ended the conversation there with a sassy tone.

Meanwhile...

"So Saiya when are you gonna come again?"

"Sunday. You guys are closed on Monday right?"

"Yea why? what are you planning to do?"

"Monday is Serena's Birthday. I wanna throw her a party that night. And i dont mean a prissy party i

mean a bash. She's turning 18 after all."

"And you want to have the bash here right. Seiya i love her and all but you do way too much for this girl.

You've fallen and fallen hard man."

"Hey thats not true. I didnt fall, I lept. Yaten im head over heels for Serena and she knows it. But she

better not know about the bash or about me comin early."

"Dude relax i may be older but you could kick my ass. Besides i cant wait to see the look on her face."

"Thanks. So you guys will help me on this?"

"Of course. Whatelse you want done?"

"Only one other i want Serena at the arcade all day for when i get there. Get the girls on this and

occupy her there."

"No problem man. Ciao."

AN: Remember People i need your opinion on Serena/Seiya or Serena/Darien


	6. Confrontation With The Parents

As the week rolled on Serena was becoming very exhausted. Seiya's bar wasnt nearly as busy but

she never managed to rake in as much tips. Trista and the girls planned on spending the whole day

with her on her birthday at the arcade so she could spend time with all of her friends. Serena and

Darien were making excelent progress on getting to know each other. They had gone on a couple

dates but nothing to serious it was only to get to know each other and Darien understood that. Today,

Saturday, was Serena's last night of work for three whole, glorious days and she couldnt be happier

to see it come.

"Serena , your mother and i wanted to take you and sammy out for your birthday, on Monday. Do you

have that day off from work?" Ken asked.

"Yea but my co-workers and friends are planning to spoil me rotten at the arcade and take me out for

a few drinks afterwards."

"Serena you have all the time in the world to spend with your friends."

"Yea and you guys could've told me this earlier but you decided to drop it on me at the last minute.

Im not gonna ditch my friends when they've been planning this for a week. Me you mom and Sammy

can go out on tuesday."

"We havnt seen you for a year and you want to spend your 18 birthday with your friends?"

"I didnt ask to go to California you guys sent me there cause who didnt like who i was. Remember?"

"Serena Moon i do not want to hear that attitude from you. You have been nothing but rude and cold

towards me and your mother since you got back and i want it to stop right now!"

"EXCUSE ME! A year ago you two said that i wasnt responible or mature and you ship me off to the

other side of the world and you want me to be all happy and giddy about that. You took me from my

life here forced me to start a new one and then take me away from that one. Im surprised i dont need

therapy. But hey you want it to stop then fine i'll leave, i'll stay with my friends until i get enough money

to move out on my own or move back to California!"

Serena walked out of her parents house slamming the door behind her and headed to the Starlight.

"Guys give me the strongest drink you have."

"Oh no i dont think so Serena. You drunk and pissed off is not a good combination. You tell us what

bug crawled up your ass while drinking a beer and only one!" Taiki replied with some sympathy.

With some help from Yaten Serena was able to get her beer open, because her hands were shaking

so bad she couldnt do it.

Serena explained to them that the bug up her ass was her father and how much him and her mother

pissed her off. Taiki and Yaten found it amusing that everytime she took a sip she would mumble

curse words towards her family. They didnt voice their amusments though and instead rubbed her back

and allowed her to continue her story. Somewhere in the middle of her story she didnt realize the girls

came walking in.

Trista was the first to speak. "Well Serena if you need to, me and Hotaru wouldnt mind you coming to

stay with us."

"Are you sure Trista? i wouldnt want to intrude."

"Non sense its our pleasure, besides it wont be for very long!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Serena no matter what your parents did to you they're still your parents and you love them"

Serena thought about that for a while and admitted to herself that 'yes' she did love her parents but

she couldnt forgive them for what they did to her. She loved both her lives and took her away when

she was at her happiest. It was like taking a tiger born in the zoo, setting it into the wild to fend for

its self then caging it again. She was that tiger. Born in the zoo, sent into the wild, then caged back

up again.

"You ever get the feeling that living under your parents roof is like being caged in a zoo?"

"Serena its always a zoo. You cant do anything you really want to, you have little pests (siblings) staring

at you and harassing you all day long, only to get up and do the same thing over again the next day"

Serena decided to stay at the bar untill her shift started, go home with Trista and Hotaru, wake up the

next morning and make up with her parents.

**Sunday Morning**

"Mom, dad anyone here?"

"Yes Serena were in the livingroom." Replied her mother.

Serena walked into the living room to find her mother and father sitting there. Sammy had no doubt

gone to Mika's house for the day

"I came here to talk about yesterday. It was rude of me to yell at you dad but i still stand firm about

what i said im not gonna leave my friends high and dry because you two decided to spring your plans

on me last minute. If you guys still want to go out tuesday we can do that but monday belongs to my

friends."

"Alright Serena we will go out on monday. But we wanted to talk about somthing else. We want to talk

about your new...how do i say this...personality. When we sent you to California we expected you

to come back more mature and responsible but you came back a whole new person. We would like to

know what realy happened out there. If of course you wish to tell us."

"Alright. You two deserve to know the whole story. On the plane out there i sat in my seat thinking what

you didnt like about me. It obviously had to have been more than just my maturity and lack of responsibilty

and while i was naming off all the possibilities i realised that it wasnt you naming off these things it was

me. I didnt like who i was so i vowed to be open to everything out there. I took mechanics and welding,

a whole bunch if different classes, i had a bunch of different groups of friends. One day i realised that me

and Selene were very low on money although she tried to hide it, i still noticed. So i got my ass in gear

and went looking for a job. Unfortunatly i didnt find one but i was going to try again the next day. On the

way home i was attacked.The owner of the Starlights bar out there saved me and offered me a job and i

took it. His brothers own the one here. Once i saved up enough money i took karate lessons so i wouldnt

be a victim next time. After that everything just went uphill my grades increased i bought my motorcycle

and tuned it up in mechanics. I was on top of the world then it was time for me to come back here. I was

proud at everything i had done out in California i couldnt name any faults. I was snatched away from my

life twice because you two didnt like who i was. Now i want to ask you a question. Which Serena would

you rather have?"

"Serena thats not fair. You cant make us choose between your past and present."

"Not fair! I'll tell you whats not fair. Having your parents send you away because your not perfect only to

come back and act as if you havnt changed. I cant please you two. Idont know why i even bothered."

Serena got up from her seat and walked to the front door.

"Serena wait. Like i said you are a whole new person. We want to know who this new person is. We want

to get to know you again. Will you let us?"

"I'll be back tuesday morning and we can go out for the day with Sammy." At that Serena walk out the door,

back to Trista and Hotarus apartment.

Next up peoples is the birthday bash and Darien and Seiyas meeting! Some scenes at the birthday bash may be considered as an R rating i may be wrong though!


	7. A Big Bash With A Big Bang!

"SERENA SERENA HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP COME ON" Hotaur shouted at the top of her

lungs.

"If its my birthday then let me sleep in" Growled Serena as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Serena come on we have a big day planned for you. We're going to the arcade so your other friend

can wish you a happy birthday too. But me and Hotaru get to pick your outfit."

"Ohhhh no. No one and i mean no one gets to pick my outfit but me."

"Oh Serena lighten up we'll let you have a say in it dont worry."

"Fine, But i wanna sleep in for another half an hour."

At that Serena fell back asleep. Half an hour later the girls woke her up to dress her in an outfit she

finally approved on. it was a black mini skirt, a red silk vest shirt that buttoned up in the front and black

sandal heels. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with the ends of her hair slightly curled. The three girls

got on their bikes and headed to the arcade. Michelle and Amara were already there when they arrived.

The arcade was decorated with red and black streamers, balloons and cups. Turns out Amara had come

to the arcade earlier in the week to talk to Andrew about having a party there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Oh my god you guys. Thank you" Serena exclaimed while tears of happiness ran down her face.

"Come on goldilocks your racing me at the motorcycle game." Amara called out behind her shoulders

heading towards the game.

"Your on stretch" Serena called back.

After two hours of racing the score was tied 5 - 5. Serena didnt even hear the bell signaling a new

arrival over all the cheers and shouts from her friends.

"Hey Serena having a good party i take it?" Yaten questioned her.

"Wait for me to beat Amara at this game and i'll thank-you guys for setting this up."Serena replied.

"Dont thank us just yet little one we got one more surprise for you and we didnt set this up." Taiki related.

"Who did then"

"I did my birthday bunny" Seiya whispered sweetly into her ear.

"SEIYA!" At that Serena jumped off her motorcycle, not caring anymore and jumped onto Seiya instead

taking the two of them to the ground.

"Oh my god i thought you wernt coming till the middle of next month?"

"Please and miss your birthday, Im not that cruel." Seiya replied while picking the two of them up off the floor.

"Oh this has got to be the best birthday ever"

"I missed you so much bunny"

Seiya leaned into her a gave her a small but sweet kiss.

"I missed you too. I want you to meet everyone. You already know your brothers, this is Amara, Michelle,

Hotaru, Trista, Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina, Andrew and Darien."

Serena pointed to everyone as she annouced their name but when she got to Darien's she squeezed

Seiya's hand to advise him not to do anything rash. However him and Darien were already shooting

daggers through their eyes. Sensing trouble, because he always knew it was coming when Darien and

Serena acted like this, Andrew announce it was time to eat. There was a big table made by all the

little tables pushed together with a red table cloth over top. Serena was seated at the head of the table

with Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Ami, Lita, Raye going down the left side of the table and Darien, Andrew, Michelle,

Amara, Trista, Hotaru going down the right and Mina at the other end of the table across from Serena.

Raye, MIna and Hotaru were in a discussion about clothes. Trista and Lita were talking about martial arts.

Amara and Michelle were lost in each other words of comfort and love, while across from them Ami and Yaten

were having a heated intellectual debate. Taiki and Andrew were talking about business. Everyone was

getting along, well, everyone except Seiya and Darien. It looked like they were having a staring contest

that depended on life or death. They didnt even twitch when Ami started yelling at Yaten for him telling

her she was wrong. Ami is never wrong. Finally Serena couldnt take it anymore.

"Ok. So bring on the presents." Serena shouted hoping to break the tension. But no avail.

They still hadnt moved a muscle when she was being handed her presents. Seiya finally broke the gaze

to watch his bunny open her gifts and watch her face light up. She had gotten gift certificates for the arcade

and movies from Andrew. A romance novel from Ami, a blood red dress that showed off just enough but not

enough to look like a tramp from Mina. Lita gave her a portable tool set for her motorcycle, Raye gave her a

black surfer bathing suit. Gift certificates from Hotaru for a massage and pedicure ( for her stress relief after

long hours of working). Scented candles from Trista. Cycle gloves and bath salts from Amara and Michelle.

Yaten bought her a laptop and Taiki Bought her a new surf board, all she had to do was pick it up. She was

now on Dariens gift. She unwrapped it slowly and took off the top of the box to reveal a life size silver rose with

a diamond in the centre of the bud.

"Darien its wonderful i love it." She lent over the table to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

She turned her attention to the last gift that was from Seiya. It was a plain velvet black box three inches

high and 6x6. As she lifted the lid her eyes started to water. Wiping her eyes so she could see properly

she lifted up the gift to show the others. It was a silver tiara with diamonds surrounding a ruby in the shape

of a heart.

"Seiya? Why did you do this you should'nt have." She expressed with tears running down her face.

"Because bunny, you'll always be my princess." He replied and gave her a kiss on the lips then pulled

her into a warm embrace.

"Oh god enough of this sappy lovey dovey crap lets hit the bar!" Hotaru cheered while breaking the moment.

'Yea i could use a drink' Darien commented in his head. 'A lot of drinks'.

The sun was setting when everyone got to Starlights. It was setup similar to the arcade, balloons and

streamers everwhere. But Yaten and Taiki and got blacklights put in and there was dried white paint

everywhere.

"Come on in ebryone and make yourselves comfortable. Now the first game of the night will be shot for shot.

With a twist. Now for all of you who who havnt played socialbles i'll explain the twist. What will happen is

your hosts, Taiki and I will be holding up a tray each with Serena in between us. On my tray will be thirteen

shots of vodka. I will place one shot in between birthday girls breats and each of you, including the ladies,

will wrap your mouth over the shot glass thats been placed for you and lift it out of its hold and shoot it back,

then place your glass on Taiki's tray. Now heres where the shot for shot takes place. Once all of us are

done we will refill the same glasses and Serena must shoot all thirteen back in less then a minute.

Ok everyone understand? lets get started. Trista and Hotaru you will go first and replace Taiki and I

when your done."

As Taiki and Yaten were getting ready Seiya came up to Serena.

"Are you alright with this Serena? Cause if your not we dont have to do this."

"Its fine. I'll be a little weird though."

"As long as your ok with this"

"Dont worry I am."

Thay all got in line when the hosts were done getting ready. Serena noticed that as the line got

shorter Darien and Seiya were uncontiously fight over who got to be last. Serena thought this was

kind of funny. The two men finally sttled in line with Darien being last. It was Seiya's turn now he

came up two Serena and placed a kiss on her nose. He lowered his slowly with his hands behind

his back. Before he wrapped his mouth over the glass he slipped his tongue underneath her shirt

and licked underneath the glass before shooting his head upwards to swallow its contents. As he

walked away from Serena he gave her a wink that made her blush. Now it was Dariens turn as he

was waiting for the glass to be placed. His hands settled on her hips in a firm grip while his eyes

gazed into hers with lust. When the shot glass was placed he lowered his head and broke the gaze,

wrapped his mouth around the glass and shot back the liquid. As Seiya watched this his blood boiled

at the thought of that man touching his bunny. When Darien walked away Serena noticed Seiya's gaze

and went over to talk to him.

"Seiya, please dont start getting protective and jelous i just want this night to be fun with the people i love."

"You love him now?"Seiya replied with a hint of jelousy and anger in his voice.

"I love everyone here. Darien has apologized for his actions in the past and although it doesnt make up

for it, he is still making an effort. Please, for tonight, dont let anything get to you? For me?" Serena pleaded

with her famous puppy dog eyes.

'sighs'

"Ok bunny i'll go make a truce with him for tonight. But only for you. You know i cant resist

you puppy dog eyes." Seiya replied in defeat.

"Birthday girl your turn. You have one minute"

Serena glided over to the counter sprinkled some salt on her wrist and as Yaten said go Serena started

shooting them back. Everyone was cheering her on including Darien and Seiya. The shots were gone in

thirty seconds. Serena picked up one of the can of beers that was lying on the counter, poked a hole in

the bottom, placed it up to her mouth opened the top and chugged it back in last thirty seconds that

was left. When she was done a roar of cheers erupted from her friends.

"Well Serena for someone who is a light drinker, you sure dont show it. You drank those like you were

at a keg party." Amara commented.

All Serena could do at that comment was giggle.

"For the second drinking game of the night everyone needs to grab a partner." Taiki annouced.

Seiya had promised to not let anything get to him, so, he ask Mina to be his partner. I f he new the

rules however he would've asked Serena.

"Ok I dont know the name of this game but i do know the rules. One person will be kneeling in front

of their partner. The standing partner will place a beer between their legs. Now when the game starts

the person kneeling has to chug the bottle back. When they're done the partners switch places so

that the one who was standing is now the one kneeling. The pair that finishes first gets to decide a

punishment for the rest of us."

Everyone paired up. Of course Amara and Michelle were partners. Mina and Seiya. Amy and Yaten.

Andrew and Lita. Raye and Taiki. Which only left Hotaru and Trista paired and Darien and Serena paired.

As everyone standing was placing a beer between their legs no one, not even Seiya, had noticed how

comfortable Darien had made himself infront of Serena. Of course he was on his knees but his hands

were rubbing the side of her legs. When Serena looked at Darien she noticed he had the same gaze

on right before he shot back the vodka. She wasnt sure if she liked that look or not but she shrugged

it aside. For the time being. When Taiki gave the signal to the game was on. Darien had moved his

hands to her upper theighs and drank. While he was drink he was massaging her theighs with a touch

that made her shiver. When he was done spun Serena around and she kneeled in the process. Anyone

who was watching this could've sworn that they did this on a regular bases. The cap of the bottle was

popped off and he placed it between his legs. Now it was Serena's turn to make him shiver. As she

wrapped her mouth around the bottle she snaked her hands up his legs. Starting with his ankles and

landing on the very top of his theighs just below his ass. Serena finished the bottle faster than Darien.

stood up and announced they were done. They were surprised to find that most of the pairs were just

switching positions.

"And now for the punishment." After Serena and Darien were finished deciding in a whisper Serena

announced the punishment. "Everyone will remove one piece of clothing. But not just any piece of clothing.

A major piece. None of shoes, jacket, socks crap i mean a shirt or pants/skirt."

None of the guys hesitated they all removed their shirts, only to reveal four well built muscular bodies.

Each with a washboard stomach. The girls were a different story. In there minds they wernt sure whether

they should reveal their bras or underwear. Finally, after giving nervous glances at each other and glares

at Serena they removed their shirts. Excpet Amara she removed her pants to reveal boxers.

"Taiki if you would please, go put some music on, i think its time we wound down and danced for a bit."

"No prob bro"

As Taiki went to start the music Seiya had asked Serena dance.

"May i have this dance m'lady?"

"You may good sir"

When the music started Serena and Seiya moved to the music facing each other. Swaying there hips

in perfect rythem. Grinding. They made it look like sex. They were used to this dnacing of course. In

California when they went to clubs everyone was dancing that way. Darien watched from afar and was

hypnotized by her movements. Hotaru looked from the couple danceing to Darien and back to the couple.

"You like Serena dont you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been staring at her all night except when you are glaring at Seiya."

"hmmmm"

Darien turned around to face the counter top he was leaning on. As the night went on everyone danced

and drank. At about two in the morning everyone was still having a blast but Serena couldnt find Darien.

She asked a few of her friends if they had seen him go but none of them had. She walked out of the bar

thinking he may have gone to get some fresh air and her thoughts were confermed when she saw him

sitting on the grass in the field behind the Starlight.

"Whatcha doin out her all by your lonesome?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"It doesnt matter you wont remember anyways."

"You never know i might."

"I highly doubt that."

"Ok i'll tell you what tomorrow morning when i wake up, if i remember this and call you to talk to you

about it will you tell me tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Good now come back to the party. The guys and Amara are going to have arm wrestling compititions.

And the rest of us girls are going to play truth or dare. Come on."

Serena dragged Darien back into the party and shoved im over to the guys and Amara. Trista, Hotaru and

Michelle deicided not to take part in the Truth or Dare game and decide to talk instead while sobering up.

So that only left Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Raye.

"Ok grls thisis how it goes. I will start by spinning the bottle and who ever the bottle head points to has to pick

truth or dare. However in the event where the bottle points to the person that spun it, the person to the left of

the spinner gets to pick a punishment. Lets start."

Serena span the bottle and it pointed to Ami, now Ami being the carful and cautious girl that she is,

picked truth.As the game went on Serena still wasnt chosen and everyone was picking truth. Finally

the bottle pointed to her.

"Ok Serena truth or dare?" Asked Mina with an evil tone in her voice.

Serena wasnt sure if she should do dare with Mina planning it. That girl had twisted ideas.

"Dare."

"Hehe. Ok i dare you... to... ah... go over to the guys, straddle one of them while making out

with him."

'Oh god. i knew i shouldve picked truth.' Serena thought while looking over at the guys. 'Well obviously

not Taiki or Yaten, If i end up kissing Darien or Seiya the other one will be jelous and angry, that only

leaves...Andrew. Hehehe Mina has had a crush on him for a long time now. I already have my payback

for her making me do this.'

"Sure no problem Mina"

Serena walked over to the guys and waited till Andrew was done his arm wrestling match with Darien.

Andrew was sitting in a chair backwords which made it easy for her to straddle him. When Darien beat

Andrew as he had always done the two boys looked at Serena.

"Whats up Serena?" Andrew questioned her.

As an answer to his question Serena grabbed his hair at the back of his head, pulled himm back in his

chair and pinned herself between the back of the chair and Andrew. All Andrew could do was watch

this as she played her game before she pulled him into a feirce and lust filled kiss. All her friends in

the bar had stopped what they were doing to watch this display and before anyone knew it the two

had begun feeling each other up.

"Okay i think its time we all started to sober up and get some rest." Seiya said while pulling Serena

off of Andrew.

"Thanks Andrew." Was all Serena could say.

"Well guys if you would follow me up stairs we'll bring down some sleeping bags for us so the girls can

take our apartment." Yaten said while ushering the guys upstairs.

Now because everyone was so drunk Taiki and Yaten would'nt allow anyone to go home at four in the

morning. So they all agreed to stay at the bar over night. The boys followed Yaten and Taiki up the stairs.

When they thought they were out of earshot Taiki, Yaten, Darien and Seiya started harassing Andrew

about his little display with Serena. The girls heard shots of "What the hell was that?" and "What the hell

is wrong with you man?". When the guys came back downstairs with sleeping bags the shooed the girls

up stairs to sleep and everyone fell asleep almost right away.

_**More reviews please and tell me what you think. Thanks XxIceEyesxX**_


	8. The Calm After The Storm

Serena woke up the next morning to an empty apartment and a terrible headache.

"Oh i think i drank too much." She mumbled to herself.

"You think you drank too much? Girl you were totally wasted."

"Who and where are you?" Serena countered.

Yaten came into the room with some advil and water for her.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Most of it." She replied while returning her mind to the events of the previous night. "OH GOD! I KISSED

ANDREW"

"Kissing him is an understatment. You two had your hands all over each other. Seiya is livid."

"Oh man. I was really wasted last night."

"Yea you were. How do you feel now?"

"How do i look Yaten?"

"You look like you were beaten with a bag of bricks. Minus the bruises."

"I look that bad?"

Serena stumbled out of the room to search for the washroom.

"Turn right, last door on your left." Yaten shouted out of the room knowing she couldnt find the bathroom.

Aloud screech came from the washroom followed by the sounds of puke ending in the toilet. Taiki and

Seiya stampeded upstairs from the bar and before they could get a word out Yaten pointed to the

washroom. While Taiki stayed behind Seiya made his way to the washroom only to find his pale

faced bunny leaning over a toilet. However mad Seiya was at the moment he couldnt leave Serena in this

state. He took a washcloth from underneath the sink, ran it under cold water and place it on her forhead

while holding her hair back and out of her face.

"Are you alright bunny?" Seiya whispered, carefull not to scare her. He afterall new what it was like to

be wasted and noise was a hangovers worst enemy.

"It feels like i swallowed acid. I thought you were upset with me."

"I am upset at your actions but i wont stop treating you like my princess."

"Thank you." Was all Serena replied.

"I suppose your gonna want a bath." It was more of a statement then a question. Seiya knew that

she must feel dirty.

"Yea but will you stay? I may need some help and we need to talk."

"Sure i can do that bunny."

Seiya helped Serena out of her clothes while he ran a bath for her. After the tub was finished filling up

Seiya picked Serena off the floor and lowered her into the tub while he sat on the floor beside her. As

he gave her a sponge bath they started talking about the previous nights events. He told her about his

and Dariens truce. Thay had declared their hatred for one another very clear but because they both

wanted to see her happy they wouldnt start a fight at the party or anywhere else. They both felt that

because Serena was very special to them they had atleast one thing in common and that would keep

them from fighting. Serena had apologized for her actions with Andrew. She explained to Seiya that she

didnt want to add fuel to the fire by making one of them jelous. She new Darien liked her. While Seiya

was washing her down, he respected her enough to let her wash her private parts herself while he washed

her hair. Seiya had always been very respectful of Serena and her body. He knew that this may have been

akward for her but respected her still. When Serena was done her bath Seiya let her dry herself off while he

got some clothes for her to borrow.

"Did you want me to wait for you or do you want to meet me downstairs?"

"Could you wait for me im not sure if i can walk properly yet."

"Sure bunny i'll wait for you." He responded while chuckling.

Seiya had offered to drive her home considering she still had a hangover and he wanted to make sure

she was safely home. When Seiya arrived on sunday he had rented a black convertable considering he

had luggage and would be here all week. They were going to stop by the arcade so Serena could get her

presents and apologize to Andrew.

"Hello Andrew."

"Hello"

"Um...i came by to get my presents."

"Sure i'll go get them."

While Andrew was in the back getting her presents she contemplated on what else to say to him.

"Thanks Andrew. I also want to apologize for last night."

"It's ok Serena. The girls told me in the morning that it was a dare. Dont worry im not offended or

anything. I also had a part in it, in a weird sort of way. I mean i could have pushed you off but... I

didnt."

"So your not upset with me or anything?"

"No dont worry." Andrew stated while chuckling to himself.

Serena walked back out to the car where Seiya was waiting and they drove off once she got in. They

arrived at her parents house moments later.

"Serena im only here for four more days and for those four days i want to spend as much time with

you as possible. It's just i dont know when we'll be able to see each other again and well yea." He

expressed to her.

"I'd like that Seiya. I want to spend as much time as i can while your here aswell. Tonight i'm having

dinner with my parents. Then the rest of the week is yours till you leave."

"Thanks bunny id really love that."

They said there goodbyes at her doorstep before Seiya took off to spend some time with his brothers.

Serena walked inside her parents house to show her family what her friends had gotten her for her

birthday. When she was finished showing them her gifts she informed them that she was going upstairs

to chnge and put away her gifts before they could take her out to dinner. She got to her room and put

away the gifts. Carfully placeing the Tiara and Rose on her vanity. As she looked at the rose she

remembered her promise to Darien before picking up her phone and old phone book and dialing his

number. She was greatly disappointed when she got his answering machine.

"Hey Darien its Serena I told you i would remember our talk anyway you promised to tell me what you

were thinking about and im gonna hold you to that promise. Talk to ya later." And she hung up.

Meanwhile at Darien's apartment...

"Hey Darien its Serena I told you i would remember our talk anyway you promised to tell me what you

were thinking about and im gonna hold you to that promise. Talk to ya later."

'Oh Serena I wanna tell you but i'll wait until Seiyas gone back to California before i do.


	9. Seiya's Proclamation

Serena's parents were starting to accept who she had become and realized that she was the same

person only with more maturity liked they wanted and she was no longer a crybaby. She faced her

problems instead of running from them. She fought for what she believed instead of crying until she

got what she wanted. They realized that she didnt come back the way they wanted her to be, she

came back better. She told her parents that her previous employer was her boyfriend and that he had

come to Tokyo to spend time with her. She could tell her father tensed up when she said the word

'boyfriend' but she calmly reminded him that she still had her virginity and would only give it away to

the man that she married. Her mother on the other hand just awed while her brother gaged. As the

week rolled on Serena insisted that Seiya should come have dinner at her house with her family.

He had taken her to waterparks and amusement parks. Took her to the movies and an indoor skating

rink and they enjoyed every minute of it all.

Saturday had arrived, his last day with her in Tokyo. He had the night all planned out for her. She had

gotten the night off of work so she could spend it with him. They had shared a beautiful dinner on the

beach while the sun was setting. They sat on a blanket listening to songs of love that played on Seiya's

portable stereo, songs such as A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson, I Dont Want To Miss A Thing

by Aerosmith and When I Fall In Love by Celine Dion just to name a few. The appetizer was Cesear

Salad, the main dishwas European called Coq au Vin. It means Chicken in Wine. The dish consisted

of chicken, pearl onions, mushrooms, red wine, garlic, bacon and parsley. Serena hadnt had a meal

that tasted that delicious ever in her life. Seiya had prepared a strawberry cheescake topped off with

chocolate sauce for dessert. Because of Serena's vowe to never drink alcohol for six months Seiya had

prepared two bottles, just in case, filled with Virgin Strawberry Daquiri drinks. As they finished up eating

Serena and Seiya packed away everything and placed it all into his trunk. Seiya then took Serenas hand

for a barefoot, moonlit walk in the tide.

"Thank you for supper i really enjoyed it. Everything was wonderful."

"Your welcome im glad you liked it."

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight. Isnt it."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Seiya. Your just saying that."

"No im not Serena you really do look beautiful. And not just tonight, all the time. Even when your

throwing up in the toilet."

"Ha no one looks good doing that."

"Well no. Your right. But to me your always beautiful. I have to tell you somthing Serena and i dont

want you to say anything until im done. I've wanted to get this out for a while now." Seiya stated while

ending their moonlit walk along the tide.

Serena stood there obeying Seiya's request. Seiya took in her apperance as she was standing under

the moon with her back to the water. The moon showered her in its moonlight. It was shining especially

bright for this moment, for her. Her hair glowed with radiance while blowing with the gentle breeze. The

moon reflected in her eyes, enhancing the crystal blue gaze she laid upon him. Her cheeks were revealed

with a natural pink tinge that complemented her velvety rose lips. She was a vision of beauty, a siren

that summoned his soul.

"Serena, just knowing you has blessed my life. In the time that we've known each other, somewhere in

the middle i had fallen in love with you. You have consumed everything i do. Every thought, every breath,

every heart beat its all for you. You have become the trees that allow me breath, the sun that brightens

up my day and fills me with a warmth. My moon in the sky giving me a light of hope that im not lost. The

stars that guide me home. You have shown me how to live. Before you i was a broken record doing the

same thing everyday. I love you Serena and i always will."

"Oh Seiya i dont know what to say."

"Please Serena dont say anything until your sure. I dont want you to say somthing if you dont really

mean it. Come on we should be getting back i have an early flight tomorrow."

Serena and Seiya walked back up the beach in silence towards the car. When the arrived back at her

parents house, Serena and Seiya said their final goodbyes, for who knows how long, with a deep and

desirous kiss. That night Serena couldnt help but cry herself to sleep. Tears of happiness for is declaration,

and tears of sadness for his departure.

**_Again please let me know what you think_**


	10. Dariens Confession

Serena woke up the next morning fully refreshed and full of warmth. She dreamt of her date with Seiya

and his proclamation of undying love for her. She went to the arcade to spend time with her old friends,

She walked into the arcade, well actually she skipped into the arcade. Gave andrew a big hug and

ashed for a burger with fries and a chocolate shake. Andrew had seen the old Serena he knew, so happy

and full of smiles and laughter. He was going to ask what had brought back her bubbly attitude but

decided against it. He was glad he got to see his old Serena. When Andrew produced her food she

gave him a warm smile and headed to the girls that had sat in the same booth for four years. Everyone

at the arcade knew that was their booth it was in the corner of the arcade infront of the window directly

across from the counter on the other side. All the girls gave her a warm hello except for Mina who was

staring outside the window avoiding her presence.

"Oh Mina, you know i dont think of Andrew that way any more. The reason i chose him was because

Taiki and Yaten are like my brothers and that would be gross. Darien and Seiya would have gotten up

set if i kissed the other and I knew you liked Andrew it was payback for that dare."

"It was really mean Serena and im not too happy with you."

"I know. I offer you Mina, goddess of love and beauty, a peace offering of fries and shake." Serena

proclaimed while positioning herself in a low bow.

All the girls had a laugh at Serena's display of a peace treaty nogotiations. Mina had moved aside to let

her sit down beside her so they could share the 'peace offerings'. As the morning went by the five girls

talked about Serenas party, and how when it was Ami's turn to drink a bottle of beer, that was placed

between Yaten's legs, she got all flushed and shy. How Andrew was tickling Lita while he drank the

bottle. Before the girls had left the next morning Yaten had asked Ami out on a date. Lita had found

out Taiki was an accomplished chef and they were going to share recipes. Finally the time came

when they had to head their separate ways, Ami was volunteering at the hospital, Lita was going to

the Starlight to make arragements with Taiki. Raye was due at the temple and Mina had to practise

on her vocals for an audition she had later on in the week.

She was walking through the park admiring the cherry blosoms, that had grown beautiful this year,

children running around and flying kites, while people in love rented a boat and floated around the

lake. The sun was bright, there wasnt a cloud in the sky, and the day coudlnt get better. Unless

somebody was there sharing this moment with her. As if her thoughts were being read, a pair of

strong arms wrapped around her from behind. But these arms werent the ones that held her last

night, these were a different pair. These arms had wrapped around her like they hadnt dones so

in a hundred years,and wouldnt be able to again for a thousand. The owner of the arms brought

his head down to breath in her hair.

"I've missed you Serena."

"I tried to get a hold of you all week. But you didnt answer your phone and nobody has seen you."

"I knew Seiya wanted to spend the week with you so i just stayed out of the way."

"Why are you doing this Dairen?"

"I want to talk to you. i got all of your messages and we had a deal. If you called me the morning after

your party we would talk and i would tell you what i was thinking about."

"Alright well how about we sit on the dock. I would mind putting my feet in the water."

"Sure no problem."

Serena really wasnt sure if she liked Darien touching her that way. As they walked towards the dock

she noticed he was very nervous. Darien was clenching and unclenching his hands, and was mumbling

somthing underneath his breath which Serena couldnt make out. Serena took of the sandals she was

wearing and placed her feet in the water. Darien continuously figeted with his hands while Serena

played with the water with her feet.

"So what were you thinking about that night?"

"Before i tell you that i want to explain why i teased you. When I was five me and my parents were in a

car crash. My parents died and i survived with amnesia. I didnt know who i was or anything. I was then

sent to an orphanage where i was allowed to have a pet. Every pet that i ahd gotten died. After my third

pet i didnt bother to get anymore. As i grew up i kept my distance from everyone. When i met you i was

instantly attracted to you but becuase i my past i kept my distance with you like i did with everyone else.

But i still wanted to keep you near so i teased you. It was a way, for me, to keep you at a distance but

still keep you close."

"Oh Darien im so sorry. I didnt realize."

"Its ok. At the time i didnt know why i wanted to keep you close. When you had left for California, I

found out why. Serena you are my light. Whenever you wernt around i was in complete darkness but

when i saw your face my life had its light back. For the fifteen years i spent my life alone with out my

parents nothing had meaning to me. You showed me how to live. Then when you were gona for that

year in California it got worse. Not only was i not able to see but everything was spinning. I rarely slept

and ate. It was like i lost my will to live."

"Why are you telling me this?" Serena asked while gazing into his midnight blue eyes that were filled

with truth and dispare.

"Serena you make my world complete. You brighten up my day and keep me from falling."

"Darien, i-i cant do this. I need to go. Please give me some space i need to be by my self and think."

Serena put her sandals back on and ran as fast as she could back to her parents house. When she

arrived she locked the door behind her and crouched down onto the floor of the front entrance before

crying until she couldnt cry anymore.


	11. Torn

When Irene heard her daughter crying she ran downstairs to find her daughter in a ball infront of the

front door. Irene quietly took her daughter in her arms and gave her a hug before leading her to the

living room and placing her on the couch.

"Serena, sweety whats wrong."

"Oh mom i dont know what to do. Im so confused." Serena managed to choke out between sobs.

"What happened?"

"Well Seiya, on his last night here, took me to the beach for a romantic dinner. Afterwards we walked

along the beach and he told me how much he loved me." She replied before burting into tears again.

"Whats the problem then sweet heart?" Irene asked, confused.

"Today me and Darien were sitting on the dock in the park and then he told me how much he loves too.

I dont know what to do. Ive always loved Darien .When i finally gave up on him and loved somone else,

then he tells me hes always loved me. Oh mom what do i do?"

"I cant help you decide Serena but i can give you some advice. You need to look inside your heart and

listen to what it tells you. In matters of the heart your the only one that can decide and even though your

mind will try to over power your heart with logic that is never the way to go."

"How do you know so much about this mom?"

"Well Serena, back in high school i was the center of two boys lives. They were always competing

with each other. I had gotten so upset with the two of them i found comfort in my child hood friend.

While the two boys were competing my child hood friend had stolen my heart. I've known your father

since we were five years old. He was the one that told me those words that i just told you."

"Really? So you and Dad had grown up together?"

"Yes. We did."

"Thanks for telling me that story mom. But i need to think on this for a while."

Serena gave her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs to her room. Her mother knew

she needed to be left alone so she informed her husband and son to avoid Serena for as long as possible.

So the two men decided to go to the movies.

'I love them both. I know that much but I dont know which one to choose. Darien, even though he

teased me, he did have his sweet moments. Like when i had arrived at the arcade after school crying.

Instead of teasing me about my hair or grades, he asked me what was wrong. When i told him that

the girls in my highschool were pushing me around because of my hair, he looked like he was ready

to punch a hole through the wall. He had told me that the reason he had teased me about it was

because it did look like meatballs and spagetti but no one deserves physical abuse. In his own

secret way Darien protect me he always managed to show up when i was really scared or frightened.

Seiya comforts me and listens to my problems. He respected my wishes with the whole sex thing.

Like when he gave me a sponge bath, i was naked but he allowed me to wash my breasts and nether

regions. I loved both men at different stages of life, there's no point comparing. I am just grateful to have exerienced true love twice. But i know what i must do now.'

"Mom?" Serena asked while coming into the living room and finding her mom watching television by herself.

"Sammy and your father went to the movies to give you some space. I kinda figured you would need to

talk to me some more, so i stayed. But i dont need to hear who youve chosen."

"Thank you. I have made my decision and i need you to promise that you'll support me in it no matter what."

"Serena you will always have my support."

"Thank you so much mom." Serena expressed.

Serena walked out of her house to go and confront the two people she loves.

_**The finalchapter isnext, with Serena's final decision. Who will it be Seiya or Darien?**_


	12. Serena's Decision

Serena arrived in California the next morning. The first place she went to was her cousins house to

get some rest before she informed Seiya of her decision. He knew Darien loved her. He also knew that

Serena had loved him. She suspected that was why he told her not to say anything until she was sure

of her feelings and left the next day. When Serena awoke that same night at five she got dressed to go

and talk to Seiya. Selene had told her when she arrived that Seiya was in a mess. Going on about how

much he wanted Serena to be happy even if that ment him out of the picture. He had neglected his bar

and left his manager in charge.

_Knock knock._

Seiya had opened the door expecting one of his friends that came by the other day trying to pull him out

of his slump with a party. But instead he found...

**Tokyo Noon**

Darien walked into the arcade with a frown, sat at the counter and waited for his usual coffee from Andrew.

Instead Andrew handed him a letter.

"Whats this?"

"A letter."

"I can see that whos it from?"

"Dunno it was here with the mail this morning when i came in."

Darien ripped open the envolope that was addressed to him, unfolded the paper. It read:

**Dear Darien,**

**Im sorry to do this but i cannot be with you. I had given you my **

**heart a long time ago and you broke it with insults. Believe me **

**when i say that you truly are an amazing person and you will find **

**someone who will make you feel more then i ever could. After you **

**broke my heart i dared not to love again but somwhere in the **

**middle of finding myself Seiya had rescued my heart from the **

**confinements that i placed it in. Your probably wondering why i **

**have decided to tell you this in a letter instead of in person? The **

**answer is simple, you would have tried to hold on to me as long **

**as you could because you thought i was your light. I couldnt bear **

**the sight of your pleading eyes. I can no longer turn on that light **

**for you. You have to find your way through the darkness and turn **

**it on by yourself. I know you can do it. If you had been in total **

**darkness without a light then you wouldnt have become the person **

**you are now. You've always had a light inside your soul to guide you **

**but you kept that in and everyone else out. Its time for you to open it **

**up. I love you Darien not as a brother, not as a lover, but as a friend. **

**I just hope you can forgive me.**

**Love Always Serena**

When Darien was finished reading the letter he let a single tear run down his cheek before remembering

Serena's words and letting it all out.

**California**

"Serena what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"We need to talk Seiya." Serena responded walking into his apartment without being invited.

"Okay come on in."

They both sat down on Seiya's leather couch for what seemed like hours before Serena finally spoke

"This time Seiya i need you to listen with no interruptions."

He gave her a nod not sure if he wanted to her this or not.

"I cant give my heart away Seiya."

Bingo he didnt want to hear it but he let Serena talk anyways.

"I cant give my heart away because you already had it. I will admit i did love Darien once but he hurt

me and i locked my heart away hoping to never love again. Then my parents sent me here because

they didnt like who i was. The result i locked my heart up even tighter hoping never to care again but

somewhere in the middle of finding a new life out here you had broken my defenses and rescued my

heart with out even tripping the alarm. I know that now. You had shown me a love that i never even

knew existed. My love for you is just as strong. I feel like i can climb the tallest mountain and dive to

the bottom of the deepest ocean. That doesnt even explain how strong it is. There are not enough words

to describe this feeling. Love is too week a word. I could go on for hou..."

She was cut off by Seiya's warm silky lips, igniting a fire within her, uniting with hers. They shared a

kiss that could last for milleniums and not loose the passion.

"Oh Serena i love you too. I'm never gonna let you go again."


	13. Epilogue

**5 Years Later**

Over the past five years Serena kept in contact woth everyone from Tokyo. Her and Seiya had married

and were expecting their first child. They had built their own little house on the outskirts of California

in the country. Darien had found his way through the darkness and when he turned on the light the

person waiting for him was not who he thought it would be. It was Raye. They were now engaged and

living in Dariens apartment. Andrew finally gave into Mina a while back and they went on a date. What he

found underneath her bubbly, hyper, exterior was a big heart with lots of love. Lita and Ami moved in

with Yaten and Taiki over the bar. Yaten and Ami's constant intellectual battles had eventually let the

tiger in Ami loose. Lita and Taiki proved that their passion for cooking would keep them together. Of

course Amara and Michelle are still together, i mean who could break them up. Trista, well we dont

really know whats goin on with her at the moment because lets face it shes always been a mystery.

A few months after Serena and Seiya's wedding, that was held in Tokyo, Sammy and Hotaru had been

caught sneaking around. Who knew.

**Okay people im done. Let me know what you thought of my story and i am seriously sorry to **

**those who wanted this to be a Serena/Darien fic. However i promise my next one will be.**

**In any of the fics that i write, for future refrence, Serena will not be a ditz. I dont like her that **

**way. Shes annoying!**


End file.
